Custom Changes to Dalelands Beyond
Dalelands Beyond currently uses a modified version of Neverwinter Nights 2 Mask of the Betrayer, Storm of Zehir and the Kaedrin Custom Content Pack v1.43. The following changes should be taken into consideration when planning a new character. Custom Changes (Differing from other servers) * Disarm/Improved Disarm no longer causes the weapon owner to lose their weapon (by Kaedrin) * Guttural Invocations requires 13 Wisdom * Living Undeath (cleric spell) has been disabled * The following spells are no longer persistable -> Clairaudience & Clairvoyance, Haste, Expeditious Retreat, Divine Favor, Body of the Sun, Vigor, Lesser Vigor, Mass Lesser Vigor, Vigorous Cycle * Swiftblade no longer receives bonuses due to Haste * Swiftblade is now 5/10 spellcasting progression * Swiftblade, Forest Master, Canaith Lyrist, Champion of the Wild, Eldritch Disciple, Dragon Disciple and Heartwarder require application & DM approval * Greater Dispel has cap of 25 instead of 15 * The Dead Walk invocation summons appropriate creatures for Fey Warlocks instead of undead (if you have the Fey heritage feat) * Word of Changing shapeshifts to Pixie form instead of Horned Devil for Fey Warlocks (if you have the Fey heritage feat) * Summon Creature spell is now minute/level instead of round/level * Intuitive Attack is capped at maximum bonus of 4 for non-pure monks (only pure Monk characters can benefit completely from this feat) * Cleric spellbook no longer has access to Blessing of the Righteous, Lesser Energized Shield, Energized Shield, Flame of Faith, Shield of Warding, Undead Bane Weapon, Weapon of the Deity, Weapon of Energy * Sirine's Grace, Plant Body, and Spirit of the spells have been disabled * Ranger is granted normal Hide in Plain Sight (shadowdancer version) at level 14 * Shadowdancer is granted Shadow Copy feat at level 5 * Winter Wolf and White Tiger have been added as Ranger/Druid animal companions * Eilistraee can now have Rangers * Corellon Larethian can now have Paladins * Five new deities (place holder for later) * Druid no longer gains free Ember Guard * Daring Outlaw is capped at 5 levels of Swashbuckler for sneak attack stacking * Wildshape no longer heals upon use Fixes by Kaedrin * All applications of Keen/Improved Critical (Unarmed)/Improved Critical (Creature Weapon) for creature weapons have been changed to add the feats to the hide instead of the weapon. This allows the effect to actually work. I tested and verified a 19-20 crit threat range on a wolf's fang for a level 6 druid. * All deities with battleaxe grant it correctly. * All polymorphs with more than 20 natural AC have been adjusted since the game only handles a 20 base natural AC. This allows the dragon shapes to finally have their correct AC. * Arcane Trickster Pilfer upgrade (Buff duration becomes 10 + Class Level, now tries to dispel all effects and not just one) * Armor Spec feats updated to mention they do not stack with any other source of DR. * Assassin alignment now any (incorporates assassin and avenger) * Assassin no longer mentions Circle of Protection vs Good. Better spell is planned for 1.41.1 * Badger wildshape str set to 10 (no more no damage) * Bear's Endurance, Mass Bear's Endurance, Greater Bear's Endurance, Chasing Perfection, Spirit of the Bear, Spirit of the Tiger, Spirit of the Boar, Spirit of the Rat, Spirit of the Wolf, Tenser's Transformation, Entropic Husk, Rage, Animalistic Power, Draconic Might, and Righteous Might now heal 1 point of damage when applied. This removes any temporary hit points and resolves the bug/exploit with casting spells on targets who have a +Con already. * Bigby’s Interposing hand now applies a -6 attack modifier (down from 10) * Blackguard/Assassin Darkness spell replaced with Veil of Shadow. Self buff, 20% concealment, 1 minute per caster level. * Bladesinger description updated with ASF fix from 1.39 (no longer mentions 15%/30%, now indicates all light/medium armor ASF is removed) * Body of the Sun will have a larger size when wildshaped (from 5' to 10'). This may be adjusted more later. * Child of Night's Night Form can now correctly cast spells while polymorphed. * Chilling Tentacles now uses an attack roll of d20 + caster level + 4 instead of d20 + 5. This allows Chilling tentacles to scale and hit opponents closer to the pnp rules (should be a melee touch attack). If the target is hit a grapple check is made (d20 + caster level + 8 vs the targets BAB + strength modifier + d20). A successful grapple deals the damage as normal. * Clean up Thorn Skin text * Cloudkill no longer has an SR check, now lasts 1 level per CL, and is now a Conjuration spell * Critical Flaw with AoE DCs fixed. * Crossbow Sniper changed to OnEquip/OnUnequip buff and not a pulse. It will now consistently keep the buff up. * Curse song now breaks invisibility/stealth * Custom feats no longer have a concentration check * Dark Lanterns gain a High Will save * Dark Transient now correctly grants the additional +1 AB bonus * Deathless Frenzy effects can no longer be dispelled. * Dervish ability A Thousand Cuts now lasts 10 rounds. * Dervish gains Parry and Taunt as class skills * Dispel Magic and Wall of Dispel Magic now account for Paladin/Ranger caster level. * Displacement can now use the still metamagic. * DissChord Improved Counterspell now correctly lasts 10 + Cha rounds (not just the 1 minute initial duration it was set to). * Dissonant Chord disjuntion now correctly burns bardsong uses. * Double check that ret invis is removing the previous effect on recasts. * Dragon shape feat description updated with the reduced requirements * Dread Commandos now gain Improved Flanking at level 1 instead of Team Initiative. * Drow Racial Light spell replaced with Faerie Fire for pre-existing Drow (all new drow using my pack already get it). This provides backwards compatibility to characters for PWs adding my content after launch. * Drown is now correctly set to be a Conjuration spell * Druid shield enhance no longer transfers * Druid shifting changes * Eld Disc EF/HB feats redone (swapped) so the levelup progression matches the description. * Elemental Archer feats are now instant * Elemental Archer's Elemental Storm no longer automatically targets yourself and now has a targeting circle. In 1.41.1 you will be able to cast it at range instead of by touch. * Ember guard form gains it's DR * Empower/Maximize Eldritch Blast no longer stay active. * Epic Spell DC correctly accounts for custom classes (no more confusion on which primary ability to use for the DC and with epic spells taken on non-caster levels..) * Epic spells now account for spell school focus in their DC * Epic spells now available to classes as they should be in pnp * Equipping a +Con item will heal you for 1 point. * Evards Tentacles now uses an attack roll of d20 + caster level + 4 instead of d20 + 5. This allows Evards tentacles to scale and hit opponents closer to the pnp rules (should be a melee touch attack). If the target is hit a grapple check is made (d20 + caster level + 8 vs the targets BAB + strength modifier + d20). A successful grapple deals the damage as normal. * Evards, Storm of Vengeance, Chilling Tentacles, and Wall of Perilous Flame are now limited to 1 instance running at a time (per caster) * Expose Weakness description updated to indicate it does not work for ranged weapons. * Faerie Fire gains two new VFX (red, green, randomly selects a color) * Fast Healing II description now mentions you need Fast Healing I. * Fight to the Death no longer stacks with itself. Using it while active will waste a use. * Flame Blade now buffs both of a dual wielders weapons * Flame Weapon can now has the correct duration when extended * Forceful Hand does the knockdown check each round and no longer dazes the target. * Forest Master gains a new requirement: Special: Animal Companion or Plant Domain is required to take the class. * Frenzied Berserker description corrected to indicate Greater Frenzy is gained at level 8 (not 7th) * Frenzied Berserker gains the following skills: Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Healing, Lore, Taunt. * Frost Mage's descriptions updated to indicate Lesser Aura of Cold, Aura of Cold, and Frost Breath are supported spells. * Gate/Epic Gate summon a solar/earth elemental if good/neutral that has identical stats to the evil version. * Great Shout is now correctly an Evocation spell * Greater 2WD now simply provides a +1 Dodge AC bonus. * Guarding the Lord is now an extraordinary ability. * Harper Agent now grants full casting progression * Heavy Armor spec feat upgraded to 5/- and now mention it will not stack with any other source of DR. * Heavy Armor/Grtr Heavy Armor Optimization now provide a bonus for Set Trap, Sleight of Hand, Open Locks, and Parry * Heavy Flail adjusted. Deals d8 damage, crits on a 19-20, and has an x2 multiplier. One-handed (medium). Still a martial weapon. Now the default weapon of flail deities. Uses the same feats as the light flail (focus, spec, etc). Flail is now the rare weapon. * Holy Warrior now mentions the value is controlled by a cap in the cmi_options and may provide less than the expected value. * Hospitaler no longer mentions cleric as the only progression * Hospitaler now has access to all great attribute feats for it's bonus feat choices. * Ice Troll Berserker feat is now available for Barbarians to take (no longer an epithet feat from MotB) * Improved Reaction, Aura of Courage, and Aura of Despair can no longer be dispelled * Indomitable Will effect is now extraordinary to prevent dispelling. * Insignia of Blessing is now a level 2 spell * Inspire Courage now gains a +1 from the Leadership feat * Intuitive Attack description updated to indicate that unarmed attacks qualify * Intuitive Attack will no longer work when dual wielding unless both weapons are valid * Iron Body/Stone Body now remove the last casting when a new casting is applied (no stacking penalties) * K's Orb of Cold and Lesser Orb of Cold updated with the new piercing cold code, fixes bug where magic damage is dealt. * Keen Edge description updated to indicate it works on slashing and piercing weapons. * Kelemvor's Grace can no longer be dispelled. * Knockdown and IKD are no longer available as item feats. They have been replaced with Iron Will. * Level 10 Frenzied Berserkers no longer become fatigued. Class description has been updated. * Light SEF no longer has the strange pink/purple glow to it. * Lion of Talisid allows Telthor or Animal Companion. * Lion of Talisid no longer provides cleric/favored soul progression. * Lion's Roar now correctly makes a Fort save, not a Reflex save. * Lion's Swiftness is now instant. * Low Light Vision removed from Nixie's Grace * Lyric Thaumaturge now correctly stacks Bard + LT levels for songs per day. * Magic Weapon and Greater Magic Weapon now affect ranged weapons and bracers * Manifest Death no longer mentions being a cleric spell, no longer mentions undead being the target creature type * Mass Fowl is now a save or die spell vs players * Medium Armor Specialization feat upgraded to 3/- and now mentions it will not stack with any other source of DR. * Melee Weapon Mastery feats descriptions updated to indicate that weapons that deal two damage types DO NOT GAIN from two masteries. * Meteor Swarm is now a druid spell which deals cold damage for druid/spirit shamans. * New Feat: Epic Skill Focus (Healing) * Ninja Wis AC is capped by Ninja level. * OEI's Orb of Cold and Lesser Orb of Cold now benefit from piercing cold. * One Shot is now on the bonus fighter feat list for the Anointed Knight, Champion of the Wild, Divine Champion, Fighter, Hospitaler, and Warrior of Darkness * Paladin now has access to the Heal Animal Companion spell (instead of Heal Mount/Special Companion) for Paladin/Ranger synergy * Palemaster Warlock progession choice turned off as it has no support (no clue why OEI had it turned on) * Paragon Visionary now has the correct timer (allows the feat to work) * Protective Ward no longer stacks with itself in rare conditions. * Ranged Weapon Mastery now provides +2 blunt damage for slings * Ranger Two-Weapon Fighting now qualifies for Daggerspell Mage/Shaper * Regenerate spell will no longer stack with itself (previous application is removed) * Rejuvenation cocoon now correctly cures poison/disease. * Resting will remove any temporary item properties from your armor and equipment held in your hands. * Righteous Fury will no longer stack with itself (removal code moved to beginning of spell script) * Righteous Fury/Righteous Glory updated to detail how the spells stack. * Righteous Glory will no longer stack with itself (removal code moved to beginning of spell script) * Second Wind now heals the amount you would gain. * Shadow Evade lasts two rounds per class level (until 1.41.1) * Shadowbane Stalker's Discover Subterfuge now correctly boosts Search and not Spot. * Shock Blade 3-5 are now correctly instant. * Shout is now correctly an Evocation spell * Sneak attack code now accounts for epic precision * Snowflake Wardance changed to prevent exploits. If you change weapons or armor while the song is active you will be slapped with a -10 AB penalty for 10 rounds and notified you are exploiting. * Snowflake Wardance now applies an invisible VFX to track if it has been used recently. The exhaustion code will check for the VFX and only hit if it is still active. This will stop the issue with exhaustion hitting AFTER you rest (which will remove the VFX and thus cause the exhaustion to skip out). Fatigue applies at the correct time. * Stack eld blast now accounts for the fiendish/fey power fix and practiced invoker. * Storm Bolt changed to allow Stormsinger to qualify. Each level of Stormsinger adds to level you qualify for (maximum 19). * Stormsinger Thunderstrike description updated to indicate what a Perform check is. * Support for Trinity's double weapons added * Tenacious Plague adjusted. Now a hostile spell. No longer has a spell resistance or hit roll check. * The 3-5 HD badger is no longer missing his weapons (his strength was incorrectly set to 9 and the AI unequipped his weapons). * The 30HD Dragon Shape now requires 30 pure levels of druid * True Strike description no longer mentions a somatic component. Still spell can no longer be applied. * Unequip will now remove any temporary bonuses from the item. This should fix the issue with unequiping, resting, and still having temporary spells on your items. * Update Jagged Tooth to handle the shift-unshift code that Fang has * Vine Mine now correctly has a default spell (was an invalid script call) * Warlock SR Fix/Workaround (including Mantles/Globes/SpellTurning tweaks) * Warlock touch attack accounts for combat expertise and improved combat expertise. * Warlock touch attacks penalize the use of polymorph without guttural invocations * Warlocks no longer gain twice the benefit of criticals for daggerspell abilities and spell specialization * Warpriest aura can no longer be dispelled * Warpriest description updated with the Spot skill * Weapon buff spells now work on great clubs * Weapon of the Deity now lasts 1 minute/level for Paladins * Web now lasts 1 round per CL * Whirling Frenzy descriptions updated for epic rage. * Zen Archery and Intuitive Attack no longer stack. * Zen Archery now only requires +1 BAB * Eldritch Blast criticals no longer double the bonus of ranged/melee touch specialization * Assassins and Avengers can now qualify for Arcane Archer * Barbarians regained their missing Indomitable Will (since it works right now) * Blackguard nightmare model changed back to a hellhound (same stats) due to problems with the horse model not decaying on PWs. * Child of Night description updated to indicate total concealment is 50% * Dragon Shape now only requires a 27 wisdom * Dragon Shapes now gain their spell resistance as an effect (no longer breaks after first resist) * Eldritch blast description updated to remove that terribly incorrect description OEI put in. * Elf Domain now correctly gets the Liveoak spell as the 7th level bonus spell * Ethereal Visage indicates the % of concealment * Faerie Fire gains a new VFX (purple fire) * Frenzy is now instantly activated * Glaive description updated to indicate it requires a full 5 BAB to get an attack * Hideous Blow can no longer be interrupted, no longer longer provokes attacks of opportunity, and is no longer a hostile spell. * Hideous Blow can now target the caster * Indomitable Will will now correctly stack with the will saving throw bonus gained from Rage. This corrects a bug in OEI's code handling like effects with the same effectId. * Invisible Sphere and Battletide no longer have a vfx * Invisible Sphere is now a mass invis spell (one shot) * Lesser Aura of Cold can now trigger Winter's Blast * Lesser Aura of Cold now supports Frost Mage's Piercing Cold * Low-light vision and darkvision (when active) will now retoggle automatically when the character is loaded. This will solve the issue with area transitions removing the light but leaving it turned on. * Master of Radiance removes the duplicate text about class features * Spirit Shaman / Favored Soul Exploit Fix actually included in my content for this update (missed the OEI files for the .3 update, my classes were correctly fixed) * Web no longer has a SR check * Artist background feat now grants +3 uses/day of bardsong uses (up to 20/day). * Battletide (spell version) now matches PnP (instead of +2 saves, +2 AB, +2 Damage it will provide +1 AC, +1 Reflex, +1 AB). * Blackguard fiendish servant now correctly benefits from blood bond. * Blackguards now summon a nightmare at 5th, and the nessian warhound at 9th. * Daggerspell Shaper abilities now work in all forms, not just normal wildshape. * Dervish Dance fatigue now lasts 1 minute * Dervish Dance no longer requires bardic levels/bardsong uses to work. * Dragon Shapes now correctly grant proficiency with creature weapons. * Dragon Shapes now correctly have damage reduction * Dragon Shapes now scale between 25 and 30 HD and match PnP (In general this is +4 Str, +2 Con, DR 15 not 10, +6 Natural AC at 30th). * Dread pirate description updated with changes to Rally/F2D * Dread Pirate's Fight to the Death separated from Rally the Crew and given 2/day uses. This gives a dread pirate maximum flexibility with his boosts without altering the power. It also resolves the issue with Rally the Crew not working when Inspire Courage is active. * Energy Weapon, Sonic Weapon, Anoint Weapon (Anointed Knight), and Dark Weapon (Warrior of Darkness) will now buff gloves if no weapons or creature weapons are available. * Epic of the Lost King is now instant * Etherealness and Ethereal Jaunt now grant basic invisibility * Favored Souls missing their deity's weapon proficiency will be awarded the correct feat the next time they level up. * Flail description updated to indicate the correct damage. * Flails are now correctly a bludgeoning weapon. * Flame Blade now correctly buffs the target's weapon, creature weapons, and/or gloves. * Jagged Tooth updated to handle both druids and companions * Light Flail is now a Heavy Flail, damage increased to d10, description updated. * Lion of Talisid description cleaned up (no double Class Features heading). * Magic Fang and Greater Magic Fang now buff the gauntlet if no weapon is equipped * New Feat: Extra Wildshape. This provides +2 uses of wildshape (and +1 use of elemental shape) that are real uses and qualify for feats that require a number of wildshapes/day (such as Dragon Shape). * New Spell: Blur (B2) * Oversized Two-Weapon Fighting description updated to indicate it doesn't work for Halflings and Gnomes at this time. * Palemaster's immunity now given an effect based immunity in the OnRest code until the new feat is finished * Phantasmal Killer will now work on those immune to death magic. * Phantom Wolf and Phantom Bear now have their correct durations when cast (rounds not turns). * Phantom Wolf/Bear now correctly has the spirit override flag set * Rally the Crew now refunds a usage when it fails due to Inspire Courage being active * Red Wizards now have access to the following when choosing bonus feats: Epic Spell Focus line, Epic Improved Combat Casting, Epic Automatic Quicken line, Epic Automatic Silent line, Epic Automatic Still line, Epic Great Intelligence, and all Reserve feats * Requiem now flags the Bard as hostile during each pulse * Retributive Invisibility no longer provides an invis that doesn't break. It now correctly provides invisibility until you attack. It continues to provide 50% concealment for the duration of the spell (including after invisibility breaks). * Rogue class may take Feint as a bonus feat * Shadow Simulacrum and Glass Doppleganger can no longer create a clone of a clone. * Shadow Thief of Amn class may now take Skill Focus: Bluff as a bonus feat * Song of Requiem now actually fixed (will un-stealth if active) * Spellcasting Prodigy description updated to include Warlock in the charisma group. * Spirit Shaman/Favored Soul no longer benefit from dual progression when taking sorcerer and arcane progression prestige classes. This fixes the exploits and will be made available to all PWs. Exploiting characters will simply lose all spells known that they shouldn't have yet. * Summon Creature VI now summons a Huge Elemental for Druids/Spirit Shamans * Summon Creature VII now summons a Greater Elemental for Druids/Spirit Shamans * Summon Creature VIII now summons a Greater Elemental (that can respawn 0-2 times) for Druids/Spirit Shamans * Tenser's Transformation can no longer be maximized or empowered. * Tenser's Transformation has changed. It is no longer a polymorph effect. It no longer provides bonus hit points, bonus attacks, or free physical stats (20 Str/Dex/Con). The spell now provides the following benefits: +4 Str, +4 Dex, +4 Con, +4 Nat AC, +5 Fort, Proficiency with Simple/Martial Weapons, 100% spell failure, and +AB equal to (your hit dice - current BAB, minimum +1). * The current extra wildshape feat has been renamed Improved Shifting. * Weird will now work on those immune to death magic. * +Con Fix - Equipping/Unequipping items will now handle all cases of +Con items. You cannot go above or below your current hit points when equipping +Con gear. * Append a 100% spell failure effect to polymorph and shapechange for those without natural spell. * Append a 100% spell failure effect to WoC and Hellspawned Grace for those without guttural invocations. * Spontaneous casters may begin freely swapping spells during level up (up through level 20). At each level up they may swap out any one spell of any level. This is based on the Retraining rules from PH2. See the optional downloads for epic swapping (due to increased spells known). * Red Wizard requirements changed to Human only subrace. No Deep Imaskari allowed. * The Light spell no longer has a pink and purple tint to it. Whiter than white light! * Stone Body and Iron Body gains the missing EffectImmunity for Sneak Attack. * Control Undead and Dominate Animal fixed for the possible character breaking issue with domination effects not scaling down for players. * Shadow simulacrum and glass doppleganger may no longer make a clone of a clone. If a creature has a localint named isBoss set to 1, the spell will fail (allows bosses to be immune to the spell). * Dread Commando gains Improved Flanking instead of Team Initiative. This change was released in 1.41 * Wall of Fire and Wall of Perilous Flame no longer have a saving throw. * Assassin description updated with flavor text to indicate non-evil assassins are known as Avengers * Righteous Glory will now remove Strength of Stone (and will not stack with it). * Instill Vuln master spell corrected * Cloud of Bewilderment no longer has a SR check * Cloud of Bewilderment is now correctly a Conjuration spell * Greater Shout description now correctly indicates that a successful save negates the stun and cuts the damage and deafness duration in half (previously it indicated the deafness was negated). * Vitriolic Sphere description no longer mentions a SR check * Incendiary Cloud is now correctly a Conjuration spell * Gate/Epic Gate alternate summons corrected to have the right portrait * Countersong no longer accounts for your Charisma unless you have Dissonant Chord levels * Hypothermia innate is wrong, duration? * Storm of Vengeance no SR check * Bombardment no SR check * Joyful Noise now extendable, can be refreshed, and now correctly shows the caster being affected * Clairaudience now removes old applications instead of failing * Mestil’s Acid Breath shouldn’t have SR check * Stinking Cloud – No SR check * Acid Fog should not have SR * Chain Lightning damage no longer affects items * Shout, Greater Shout description no longer mentions having a SR check * Implosion loses its +3 DC * Insignia of Blessing description updated with the 1.41 change * Enervation is again working as expected * Ray of Frost is now properly an evocation spell * Acid Splash shouldn't have SR * Haste removes the previous application when cast * Improved Reaction removes the previous application when cast * Bladeweave description updated to indicate it has a 16 DC * Warlock caster level cannot exceed 31. * Drown has no SR check * Vine Mine no longer has a SR check * Mass Camo description updated to indicate the innate level is 2, not 4 * Conviction, Superior Resistance, and Greater Resistance will no longer stack with each other. Only the best spell works. * Phantasmal Killer and Weird are no longer stopped by Death Magic immunity * Burning Hands is now correctly set to be an evocation spell * Horrid Wilting description no longer mentions a death descriptor * Horrid Wilting range is now correctly set to long * Rejuvenating Cocoon now actually removes poison/disease as the description indicates. Taken from: http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t2163-custom-changes-to-dalelands-beyond